Long Lost Love
by LovingYouAtFirstSight
Summary: Sirius always did love Barty Crouch Jr., but they broke up. So what happens when Barty comes back into his life? How will dating Remus affect his feelings?


**A/N: **For my Exam – Thanks Uni

**Mandatory Requirements: **You must use at least eight of the Prompts given

**Prompts used: **Remus/Sirius/Barty Jr., Remus/Sirius, Peter Pettigrew, Romance, Angst, Fear, Maybe, Drag, Dread, Digging

"This is not fair," Barty said lying next to Sirius.

"I know, but we cannot be together anymore," Sirius sighed, his arm still draped loosely over Barty.

"I just don't know why we can't even compromise," Barty sighed. Sirius sat up quickly to grab Barty's arm, angrily yanking it towards him.

"This is why," Sirius snarled referring to the Dark Mark that was relatively fresh against Barty's arm. "This is disgraceful and disgusting. How am I supposed to date a man that is standing for everything I am against?" Sirius yelled.

"I seem to be able to think of you in the same beautiful light. Why can't you do that for me?" Barty accused.

"Because you know my cause is for the greater good. You know deep down I am right and you are following the wrong path. And I know who deserves to win," Sirius barked making Barty's eyes grow dark.

"How do you know you are right?" Barty scoffed.

"Because I am not trying to kill people," Sirius said solemnly. Barty sat back and sighed.

"I hate that we have to break up," he admitted, feeling as if a knife was dragging over his heart.

"Me too, but we can't do this to each other," Sirius sighed sitting next to Barty.

"I am scared you are going to get hurt," Barty sighed pulling Sirius closer.

"I am scared of that in respect to you. I still love you Barty," Sirius said tears welling against his eyes.

"What if I knew a way to alert myself to you being in trouble, and vice versa?" Barty asked.

"I would take the opportunity," Sirius said softly with no hesitation. Barty removed his wand and placed the tip against Sirius' hip. There was a short spark of red then Sirius looked down. On his hip was a golden B surrounded by the Gryffindor crest. A flash of green against Barty made a silver S surrounded by the Slytherin crest on Barty's hip.

"If you find yourself in danger whisper Popcorn and I will find you," Barty said bringing Sirius' face to his.

"And what will happen to me when you are in danger?" Sirius asked.

"It will grow hot, but won't burn you," he assured. Sirius nodded and looked down at the crest. "Do you like it?" Barty asked.

"Maybe," Sirius smiled up at him. "I love you Barty," he said softly holding back tears.

"I love you to Sirius," Barty smiled before kissing him.

….

"Barty?" Peter squeaked, Barty snapped his head to Peter, a scowl planted firmly on his face.

"What?" he snapped making Peter cringe.

"Well… I… Um…. I," he stuttered/

"I do not have the patience for games," Barty growled. Peter shuffled his feet and stepped back. As if Barty could not curse him by being an extra foot away.

"It is about Sirius," Peter started. Barty's eyes grew dark as he stared at Peter.

"What about him?" his whisper was harsh and dry. No one was supposed to hear of his relationship to Sirius Black. It was bad enough the Mousy Peter knew anything; he didn't need the whole commune of Death Eaters knowing.

"He and Remus," Peter started, but Barty did not need to hear the rest. He stood without warning making Peter bolt from the room. Barty left the room and continued down the grounds of the manor and without a second thought, he Apparted away.

…..

"I have to go," Sirius said frantically. He was pacing the lounge room, his hip burning.

"You can't," Remus said apologetically.

"Do not tell me what I can and can't do Remus," Sirius spat picking up his jacket.

"It is not safe," Remus countered.

"There are people in danger," Sirius spat.

"Who?"

"Just people," Sirius yelled turning to Remus. "I am leaving and you cannot stop me," he warned.

"Please come back," Remus said sadly, but Sirius did not have time for being a good partner. Someone he loved was in danger. What if he was already too late? He couldn't think about it like that, the thought was too painful.

He stormed out of the house and then he was gone, having no idea where he was going, but he trusted Barty.

….

The shrieking shack was as old and worn as ever. Sirius had not been here since the night he and Remus reunited, and before that, when Barty broke his heart. He ran into the room frantically with his wand drawn, but the place was empty.

This could not be right, Barty had to be here, and Sirius had to save him. A weight dropped in Sirius's stomach, what if he was late? He felt sick as he looked into the rooms, and then everything hit him at once as he heard scratching in the master bedroom. He wandered up the stairs quietly his wand ready to attack. When he opened the door he was relieved to see Barty standing in the room alone.

"Barty?" Sirius whispered making Barty jump and turn to him.

"I didn't think you would still come," Barty smiled.

"What happened?" Sirius whispered looking cautiously into the room in case someone was there.

"I needed to see you," Barty confessed. Sirius dropped his wand and starred angrily at Barty.

"You lured me here for a chat?" Sirius growled. "That signal is supposed to be for danger. Jesus Barty you know how dangerous it is for me out there," he snapped kicking the rotten door and making a piece of wood fly off it.

"I am sorry," Barty said sincerely even if Sirius didn't believe him.

"So what is so important?" Sirius snapped turning to Barty.

"Peter said something," Barty said with a sigh.

"You are talking to that evil snake?" Sirius growled. "Why am I not surprised?"

"No, well yes, but it is not what you think," Barty stuttered, he knew he was digging himself into a hole he was not going to escape from; he just had to push forward.

"I heard about you and Remus," he said quickly. Sirius softened his features and sighed.

"I am sorry Barty, but you knew I wouldn't be alone forever," he said softly, now feeling guilty he barged in with so much anger.

"I know, I guess I just needed to hear you say it. I just thought that maybe after the war, we could, you know," Barty stuttered tears scratching against his eyes.

"I was hoping that myself," Sirius said with a toothy grin. "But when Remus came back in my life, I just couldn't deny my feelings. I loved you Barty and Jesus I still do, but I also love Remus."

"So that's it?" Barty sighed.

"I wish it wasn't, but Remus is here, he is fighting for what is right," Sirius said opening old wounds.

"Not a day goes by that I don't miss you," Barty sighed as tears rolled down his face.

"Me too," Sirius admitted.

"Anyway," Barty said wiping his eyes and standing up straight. "I have to go," he said.

"I will still come if the crest burns," Sirius reminded him.

"Me too," Barty said moving closer as if to hug him then stopping. "Don't suppose I could get a hug goodbye?" he asked a playful laugh stuck against his words.

"Always," Sirius laughed pulling Barty into a tight hug. Every emotion Sirius had been feeling since losing Barty rushed back to him, fear, hurt, anger, love and happiness. They held onto each other tightly, holding onto the last moment they would spend together.

…..

"What the hell happened?" Remus asked once Sirius came through the door.

"Nothing," Sirius said softly. His cheeks were red and puffy, it was clear he had been crying.

"Doesn't look like nothing," Remus said stubbornly crossing his arms. Sirius ignored his comment and instead moved forward into Remus's chest and started crying again. Remus wrapped his arms tightly around Sirius' and held him against his body.

"I am here for you," Remus soothed. "Always." That single word made tears streamed harder out of Sirius. He loved Remus, but what if Barty lived through the war? How was he going to tell Remus that his heart had always belonged to another man, a man that after the war would be back to normal? How was he supposed to choose?


End file.
